xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possesses various supernatural abilities and powers while retaining one's humanity. Modified version of Human Physiology. Variation of Modified Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutant Physiology or Non-Human Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Human Physiology * Evolved Humans/Evos (Heroes) * High Humans (The New Gate) * Homo Sapiens Mutandis/Mutantis Physiology (Marvel Comics) * Homo Sapiens Superior Physiology (Marvel Comics) * Homo Superius Physiology * Human Mutant Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Superpowered Human Physiology * Superior Human Physiology Capabilities User is a human being that has developed powers and abilities from a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training in order to obtain said powers. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage (if the powers are genetically-based), they are able to use these abilities without becoming a monster (i.e. keeping their Human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered from possible instability). Homo Superiors can also be divided into two categories: Scientific :Metahumans of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain Homo Superiors that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes without their humanity being fully or almost slipped away, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of Superhumans will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered and lose their humanity as a result. Non-Scientific :Non-Scientific Metahumans gain their powers whether they have abilities bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, enchantment, training to bestow powers like Telekinesis for example, being blessed or granted wishes to obtain powers, and among any other methods without any genetic tinkering. Unlike scientific-based Homo Superiors this category of Metahumans wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their Deoxyribonucleic Acid, which can be caused in certain ways. Just because Superhumans are of this category, doesn't necessarily mean they are any weaker than scientific-based Metahumans. Applications (General) * Various Enhancements * Various Psychic Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Human Physiology * Modified Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superior Vampire Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users have the same weaknesses as regular Humans. * Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause secondary/unwanted mutations, and at worst, could become a Monstrous Mutant if not kept under treatment. Trivia * By definition, the prefix Meta, simply means beyond, which also qualifies to Metahumans that they are Homo Sapiens that are beyond the limitations of their kind, which would make them the very staple of their derivative race that they stem from. * Depending on the amount of powers they possess, especially regarding resistance/immunity, etc, Metahumans can be much stronger and more powerful than regular humans in the long run. For example, they could survive environments that would be otherwise dangerous to normal humans, they can defeat threats that regular to peak humans couldn't fight back, and can even handle occupations to a much better intuitive standard, as well as acquiring better skills that normal to peak humans could never hope to reach. Known Users Cartoons Live Television Folklore/Mythology Gallery Cartoons Action Man 2000 Alex Mann.jpg|Alex Mann/Action Man (Action Man) is a Metahuman who uses the AMP Factor to predict eventual outcomes, and alter them via choices of obstacles that he must use to prevent the happenings before they occur. Action Man 2000 Templeton Storm.jpg|After being struck by lightning Templeton Storm/Tempest (Action Man) has gained powers based on electricity. Action Man 2000 Professor Gangrene.jpg|Wolfgang Greenholtz/Professor Gangrene (Action Man) is a scientist whose experiments accidentally turned him into a Superhuman. DCAU Mr. Freeze.jpg|Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DCAU) became a Metahuman after an accident left his body soaked in a freezing solution. The accident rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment, but also slowed his aging process to the point where he is essentially immortal. DCAU Clayface.jpg|Matt Hagen/Clayface (DCAU) became a methuman after an over-exposure to the Renuyu formula mutated his entire cellular structure, turning him into shape shifting entity of a clay-like substance. Livewire DCAU.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DCAU) became a Metahuman after she was struck by a lightning bolt, causing her to become a Human of pure electrical energy. DCAU Parasite.jpg|Rudy Jones/Parasite (DCAU) became a metahuman after being covered in experimental chemicals, resulting in him becoming an energy-draining Human. Black Canary.png|Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DCAU) is a Metahuman that can emit ultrasonic screaming, known as the Canary Cry. DCAU Volcana.png|Claire Selton/Volcana (DCAU) is a Metahuman who experienced her ability of pyrokinesis around her teenage years. DCAU Static.png|After being dosed with the mutagenic chemical known as Quantum Vapor, Virgil Hawkins/Static (DCAU) became a Metahuman with the ability to manipulate and control electromagnetic phenomena. Hotstreak DCAU.jpg|Much like Virgil after he was exposed to Quantum Vapor, Francis Stone/Hotstreak (DCAU) became a pyrokinetic, able to project powerful blasts of flames from his body. DCAU Ebon.png|After he was exposed to the Quantum Vapor, Ivan Evans/Ebon (DCAU) became a Metahuman with the power of a living shadow. DCAU Blight.png|Derek Powers/Blight (DCAU) became a Metahuman after becoming infect by his own nerve gas combined with radiation exposure made his body entirely radioactive. Samurai Jack ageless.jpg|Jack (Samurai Jack) became ageless after being affected by Aku's Time Travel spell and trained all his life achieving enhanced condition. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes K.O.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is a Metahuman with the power to run at great speeds, the ability to be incredibly strong, and perform the Power-Fist Fireball ability. Trina Riffin.png|Trina Riffin (Grojband) is a Homo Superior who uses Pathifery to warp reality. Team Go.jpeg|Team Go (Kim Possible) gained their powers from a rainbow meteor. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Dexter's Laboratory Major Glory.png|Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) is not only the supreme leader of the Justice Friends, but he's also a powerful Metahuman. Dexter's Laboratory Capital G.jpg|Capital G (Dexter's Laboratory) is a Metahuman that manipulates his size at will. Sam-R-I.jpg|Sam-R-I (Dexter’s Laboratory) has Flight, Super Speed, and lastly, Thunder Manipulation. MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png|Ever since the magic had spilled out from Equestria into the Human world, The Rainbooms (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) had been given various powers as a result. Comics Agent Orange Wildstorm.jpg|Due to a experimental procedure utilizing Dioxin funnelled into human biology, Agent Orange (Wildstorm Comics) possesses Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Invulnerability. The-flash.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) is a metahuman who gained his superspeed powers after being struck by lightning while doused in chemicals. Inhumans 001.jpg|The Inhumans (Marvel Comics) are a race of genetically altered humans designed by the Kree. Wolverine - Age 17.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Cyclops first time.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Marvel Comics) optic blasts manifest for the first time. Wing Growth by Warran Worthington.jpg|Warren Worthington III/Angel (Marvel Comics) manifesting his wings during puberty. Luke-cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) is a Metahuman with some powers such as Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Speed, etc from using the Super Soldier Serum. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with probability-based powers due to being being experimented on by the High Evolutionary as an infant. Mister Fantastic.jpg|Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) gained his powers from cosmic radiation, rather than being born with those powers like a mutant due to lacking the X-Gene which mutants possess. Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with the proportionate powers of a spider due to being bitten by a radioactive spider. Daredevil-marvel-comics-14713820-800-580.jpg|Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is a mutate who became blind but his remaining senses were amplified to superhuman levels as the result of exposure to a radioactive isotope. 1769991-world breaker hulk unleashed by gorillaking18 super.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Comics) is a mutate as a result of exposure to high levels of gamma radiation. Monet St. Croix (Earth-616) 009.jpg|Monet St. Croix (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost (Earth-616) X-Men Blue Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Emma Grace Frost (Marvel Comics) Jerry_Montrose_-_Pyre.jpg|Jerry Montrose/Pyre (Rising Stars) is one of the Pederson Specials. Poison_Ivy_0018.jpg|Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) is a metahuman due to an accident that gave her powers and turned her insane. Mane-iac Mayhem Human Counterpart.png|The Human counterpart of Mane-iac Mayhem (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) is a Metahuman. Mythology/Folklore King Midas.jpg|King Midas (Greek Mythology) was cursed with uncontrollable Chrysopoeia. Movies The Incredible Family 2.jpg|The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Carrietta White.jpg|Carrietta White (Carrie Series) is an example of a non-scientific class Metahuman that has gained the power of Telekinesis through practicing. 05chronicle-blog480.jpg|Like his friend and cousin, Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) gain telekinesis by a great and strange crystal, but he has proven to be the most powerful out of both of them. Mover-Push.gif|As Movers, Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (Push) both have telekinetic abilities. Literature YG.jpg|Neohumans such as the Young Guardians (The Young Guardians) are all humans who have been empowered by the potent energies of the Genesis Spell. Live Television Alphas_main_cast.png|Alphas (Alphas) are humans with special abilities, but tend to have a downside to them. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to copy other abilities. Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to "understand how things work." s.gif|Skye/Daisy Johnson (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) is an inhuman that can emit and manipulate vibrations, she is so powerful that future legends say she can destroy worlds. Jim Ellison.jpg|Jim Ellison (The Sentinel) was born with hyperactive senses. CC.jpg|Cara Coburn (The Tomorrow People) is a homo superior specialized in Telepathy. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) is a very powerful homo superior capable of feats like teleporting to escape from a power suppression chamber... Stephen Jameson.gif|...and stopping time, a very rare ability. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) telekinetically lifting Stephen in the air. Buffy_Summers_memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a Slayer, a human girl granted superhuman powers to combat supernatural beings. Manga/Anime Main_Characters_(To_Aru_Majutsu_no_Index).png|Various Characters (To Aru Majutsu no Index) have either science-based or magical influenced powers. Quirk My Hero Academia.png|Quirk-Users (My Hero Academia) are humans - and occasionally animals - who are born with a specific superpower or "quirk". Within the entire earth, quirk-users make up over 80% of the world's population. File:Germa_66_Raid_suit.png|The Vinsmoke siblings (One Piece) are modified humans. Ryuho and Kazuma.jpg|Ryūhō Tairen and Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) are known as Alters, individuals who are able to shape and reconstruct matter through mental focus and willpower. E's_Otherwise_full_232114.jpg|Kai Kudō and his friends (E's Otherwise) are as Espers born with psychic powers. Other SCP-040.jpg|SCP-040 - Evolution's Child (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate the biology of virtually all life, allowing her to induce various mutations as well as manipulate said mutations. SCP-049 - Plague Doctor.jpg|SCP-049 - Plague Doctor (SCP Foundation) is a Superhuman with the power to induce death via touching and reanimate the bodies of the people he has killed. Scp053.jpg|SCP-053 - Young Girl (SCP Foundation) can induce intense hatred and uncontrollable anger towards her when individuals have managed to touch her, make eye contact, or even remain around the child for longer than exactly ten minutes. She’s also capable of regenerating from physical injuries. Video Games IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFAMOUS Series) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. Tracer-0.png|Lena Oxton/Tracer (Overwatch) became a Superhuman through an accident regarding the aircraft she's using with a teleportation matrix malfunctioning, giving her abilities associated with time, like Temporal Rewind, Temporal Healing, and Time Acceleration. Overwatch Reaper.png|In efforts to make Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (Overwatch) more powerful, TALON had experimented on him to turn him into a Metahuman with powers based on darkness, including Umbrageous Teleportation, and Shadow Generation. Body Guard H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman who has Supernatural Condition. Esper H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including Teleportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy, respectively. Web Animation Armeni.png|Armeni (TF2 Freak) is an Enhanced Human with the power to warp reality. BLU Gentlemanly Demo.png|BLU Gentlemanly Demo, (TF2 Freak) like his RED counterpart Gentlemanly Demo, is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Christian Brutal Sniper.png|Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) is a non-scientific class Metahuman with Supernatural Strength, ability to appear out of thin air, and unlimited supply of weaponry to choose. Climber.jpg|Climber (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with sticky skin which allows him to crawl on walls and ceilings, and power to create a force-field. Cryo.png|Cryo (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Body and Ice Manipulation. CyborSpy.png|After touching an australium artifact known as the Saxxy, CyborSpy (TF2 Freak) had been given Enhanced Durability, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Doppelganger.jpg|Doppelgänger (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior that can replicate powers from others. Dr. Schadenfreude.png|Dr. Schadenfreude's (TF2 Freak) powers are associated with the mind, including Telekinesis, Mental Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation. Fiammetta.png|Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate reality, but also a Rage Form when she takes enough damage. Gentlemanly Demo.png|Gentlemanly Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Enhanced Durability. Ghost (TF2 Freak).png|Ghost (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman that possesses Intangibility to pass through matter. Golem (TF2 Freak).png|Golem (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Earth Manipulation. Handsome Rogue.png|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with powers to stop time, materialize knives and a train to defeat his opponents with. Heavy Sumo Guy.png|Heavy Sumo Guy (TF2 Freak) has increased strength, toughness and Enhanced Reflexes. Jane Doe.png|Jane Doe (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Enhanced Durability. Karate Scout.png|Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with the supernatural power to perform fast attacks, as well as Peak Human Strength. Major Scout Guy.png|Major Scout Guy (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can boost his strength and speed. Ninjineer.jpg|Ninjineer (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior with Enhanced Body and the power to disguise as inanimate objects. Official Heavy.png|Official Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, and power to transform into a Dalokohs Bar. Old Bloke.png|Touching the golden Shahansha from medieval times, Old Bloke (TF2 Freak) gained various powers, classifying him as a non-scientific class Homo Superior. Orangeman.png|Orangeman (TF2 Freak) is a Homo Superior who can create a energy shield to protect himself from attacks. Piro.png|Piro (TF2 Freak) was a normal Human until he had his fitness augmented, and gained Fire Manipulation by picking up special car keys, thus categorizing him as a non-scientific Metahuman. Private Funnyman.jpg|Private Funnyman (TF2 Freak) is classified as a non-scientific class Metahuman, with Enhanced Body, and the power to summon missiles. Razor.png|Razor (TF2 Freak) is a Superpowered Human with Metal Manipulation. Samurai Demo.png|Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) is a Neohuman with Supernatural Durability. Sgt. Chucklenuts.png|Sgt. Chucklenuts (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Enhanced Strength. Shogun Heavy.jpg|Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a Metahuman with Typhoportation, has Enhanced Agility, and the power to slow down time. Shriek (TF2 Freak).png|Shriek (TF2 Freak) is a Modified Human with Supernatural Speed and Sound Manipulation. Silent Strike.jpg|Silent Strike (TF2 Freak) is a Superhuman with Power Negation. Snipe (TF2 Freak).png|Snipe (TF2 Freak) is an Advanced Human who can emit energy waves. TelroSpy.jpg|TelroSpy (TF2 Freak) is a Modified Human with Ergoportation. Troopers.png|Troopers (TF2 Freak) are a group of cloned Humans that had their physical fitnesses augmented to become formidable fighters in the battlefield. Category:Powers supernatural abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries